<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>linked universe by avalina_hallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436760">linked universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows'>avalina_hallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, along with his main adveteres, and between worlds, four is minish cap, legend is oracles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>tumblr.com/blog/amandaamos</p><p>deviantart.com/amandaamos</p><p>https://www.podserve.fm/dashboard/episode/21985</p><p>wattpad.com/user/amandaamos23</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. compare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tumblr.com/blog/amandaamos</p><p>deviantart.com/amandaamos</p><p>https://www.podserve.fm/dashboard/episode/21985</p><p>wattpad.com/user/amandaamos23</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if your wondering what they found in twilghts bag was the shackle and the shadow shard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>first day<br/>
okay dump your bags your the first legend<br/>
ugh fine here<br/>
lets see magic powder a lot of jewlaery didnt think youd like that thing what are these they look so werid<br/>
those are hint glasses they give you hints<br/>
why do you have a bag of monster guts and horns and whats this bell<br/>
the parts are for irenes grandma the bell is irenes your next time<br/>
okay okay here dont touch any masks<br/>
thoutht you only had one ocrarina<br/>
that is from saria<br/>
what is this<br/>
the lens of truth lets you see whats real<br/>
and this<br/>
shard of agony got it from a cursed family<br/>
what is the creepy mask<br/>
all night mask forces you to stay upo was helpful during my secon misson wind<br/>
here yall go<br/>
whats this stone thing<br/>
that is from tetra she can talk therew it<br/>
this is?<br/>
my cabana deed i got a island to myself<br/>
this is<br/>
dont flip that over its the phantom hourglass four your up<br/>
dont really got anything twilight you?<br/>
sure just dont touch anything<br/>
what is this and what is this<br/>
dont touch that ever dont touch any thing black in my bag and the is from a freind sky<br/>
nothing special in here wild you gotanything<br/>
shake head</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yes legend can turn in to a bunny<br/>and twil can a wolf<br/>i almost made wild mute he now only speaks to ava twilght and wind sometimes<br/>time wind twilight legend and wild know ava because she played there games so she sometimes showed up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 days in<br/>
wild is getting to hot so he take his shirt off but he forgets people can see him so the other links see him take off his shirt on exposeing all of the scars on his back a small sqeuk makes him turn around revaling the gashes and scars on his arms and chest time says god what have you been therew wild says whats wrong did i do something he looks down and notices he forgot his shirt he starts haveing a panic attack i appers and says wild hey breathe in and out w-why are you sticky i was just with mike you rembee him right the purple man he nods and she  says okay list 5 things you can see
 sky you time wind four
4 things you can feel
you grass wind flowers
3 things you can hear
you birds wind
2 things you can taste
goron spice and meat pie
1 thing you can smell
grass
okay i have to go you gonna be okay you cant die on me or zelly  he hugs me closer i say i really do have to go to mike his familys there wild says kay thanks i says bye time  take care of wild says time says how do you know ava time relpys with ill say shes a bit of a very old freind who helped during both journeys i would like to say trust her but be careful she likes to be mischisf and teloport around  mess with people they all nod and wild puts on his hylian hood to cover his face witch is  scarred and no one mentions the giant scars everywhere but they think about it and ava who some think they rember someone by that name</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 days in<br/>
okay show it<br/>
what did that<br/>
looks like a smalll gurdain burn<br/>
this burn was from a bemos<br/>
what is the world could of made this<br/>
them them they did it<br/>
this is from?<br/>
the moon the moon i once fought the moon wind your turn<br/>
what is this from<br/>
Kargaroc<br/>
what are these little stab marks<br/>
minibilins the pitchforks<br/>
this<br/>
redead terrors<br/>
this<br/>
ganondorf the last battle four your up<br/>
eh not really any scars but here<br/>
what in the world is this<br/>
that is a gift from vattai he landed a hit twlight your turn<br/>
okay nothing really to show i was careful<br/>
this is<br/>
bulbo king bublins steeds horns sky<br/>
sigh here just dont get to angered<br/>
what made this<br/>
giriahm he sliced my side wild your turn
oh okay 
what in the world could do this 
looks like a bemos 
uhm guradian
the fuck is this 
uhm ganon the battle i didnt think it was bad</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. diffrent worlds legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hyurle has been to 1 place hyurle</p><p> </p><p>legends been to 6 places<br/>hyurle<br/>Holodrum<br/>Labrynna past and present<br/>Lorule<br/>kolihot island<br/>link bettween worlds hyurle</p><p>times been to 2 places hyurle and termina</p><p>wind has been to if you count 69 (i counted this number) islands but if you are counting places the great sea and new hyurle</p><p>four has been to if you count the minsh world 3 places the 2 diffrent hyrules and the minsh world</p><p>twilght has been to 3 worlds the twilght realm hyurle and wilds hyurle thouth he doest rember that</p><p> </p><p>skys been to the surface and skyloft </p><p>wilds only been to his hyurle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i forgot hyurle existed so i thoutht legend was the one who had the first quest so heres what i wrote first</p><p>the shift happend they landed somewhere and soon legend sighs and says welcome to place i called home hide you items things and supplys there are pickpockets everywhere dont take anything from anyone the potiens here can make you turn blue and green there made of wheat grass its distgusting the only partily cvil people here are impa and zelda and a most likely dead cave man so he leads them therw the crowd to the castle gates and says i hate this place<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>day ten</p><p>a new shift  happend and they landed somewhere and legend says we are in Holodrum we need to find zelda and impa maybe din i wonder if shes still traveling in the show its winter so she must have just visted the temple they soon reach the catsle where zelda greats them and legend bows and says zelda somehow my and my group found areselves here i was hopeing to see din zelda says i dont think you will be able to she left for labbryna legend sighs and says thats a weeks walk maybe the farm  no thats almost as long we could check maple he says okay than lets go were heading to maples house she will be happy to see me again they soon get there and legend knocks on the door saying maple its me link the door opens and a girl with a witch hat says link your back its amazing to see you again are you ineed of a potin he says no no just thoutht id drop by hows syurp maple says grannys good iv gotten better at magic legend says great  it was nice to see you maple</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i love the idea that all the links are lgbtq+<br/>
time is non binary he was raised by a fucking tree he had no idea what gender was he thoutht female and male kokiri where a diffrent race okay malon and him are married</p><p>twilight is a Demisexual sort of he has to have a bond with someone to love them like midna she was with him for a while and saved him a lot and he saved her they connected he will keep looking for her</p><p> </p><p>hyurle is bisexul he likes both genders (he has decided never to be put down)</p><p>four is acesexuel from him and shadow they dont think love is sex they do love each other shadow and vio are together four also thinks shadow is endearing</p><p>wind is Pansexual from tetra being zelda he still loves her after that he dosent care at all if shes a pirate or princess shes his tetra they are together</p><p>wild is demisexul he loves all genders as long as they bond and he trusts them they really need his trust after ganon and the yiga(i ship sidlink and zelink witch should i do)</p><p>legend is a Polysexuel with marin and ravio they all love each other very much (zelda and hilda are in love)</p><p>hyurle is aromanitc he doesnt feel love</p><p>sky is bi and a bit poly girahem redeem himself and now enjoys messing with link  he deals with is and excepts it and kind of finds it funny and charming</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. a "normal hike"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i jump out from a tree an get impaled by one of theres swords my eyes roll back and by gut starts bleeding with my mouth open leaveing me looking like a taunting reminder they just killed a woman the person slowly slides the sword out and gasps at the hole witch has started to heal itself  my eyes rervse and my wound starts closeing into a long scar i jump up and say hello boys!! the boy jumps and screams makeing me laugh and i say im fine hello hero of time he sethes at this and grudgely says hello ava hello wild how is my wild child wild runs up and hugs me i smooth his hair an say what you arent going to introduce me my dear old freind time says everyone ava ava everyone i wave and say hell</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>